I finally found someone
by Lady-Dione
Summary: Remus verliebt sich in Sirius, ist sich seiner Gefühle aber nicht wirklich bewusst. Meine Version wie die beiden zusammen kommen. SBRL Oneshot!


**Titel**: I finally found someone

**Teil: 1** - ist ja auch ein Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** Eigentlich brauch ich ja nicht zu erwähnen, dass mir die Charaktere nicht gehören, aber ich tue es netterweise mal. Also, alle in dieser Fanfiction verwendeten Personen gehören weder mir noch mache ich Geld damit….jaja gehört alles J.K. Rowling. (heul) Hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen.

**Warnung:** Diese Story enthält Slash (Liebe zw. Männern) Don´t like, don´t read!

_Und nun wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß beim Lesen …und wenn ihr Lust habt, lässt mir ein Review da. Beschwerden, Lobe und Heiratsanträge werden immer wieder gerne gesehen! (lach)

* * *

_

„ **_S_**irius, sieh es ein. Er hat dir den Laufpass gegeben und nicht du ihm. Mann, du bist weg vom Fenster!"

„ Nein, James. Ich glaube, du hast da etwas missverstanden. Wenn ich darauf hinweisen darf, würdest du nicht einen Jungen in ganz Hogwarts finden, der mir freiwillig und nüchtern den Laufpass geben würde. Sie lieben mich! Und überhaupt habe ich mit ihm Schluss…"

„ ..gemacht. Jaja. Das sagst du schon die ganze Zeit. Gib es endlich zu! Ich hab es doch mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört"

Ich sah von meinem Band „Magische Tipps für Werwölfe" auf und schüttelte meinen Kopf. James und Sirius würden es wohl nie lassen können, sich über jede noch so kleine Belanglosigkeit zu streiten. Aber irgendwie mochte ich das auch an ihnen. Sie lebten einfach so in den Tag hinein. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte auch so unbeschwert leben und einfach mal meine ganzen Sorgen vergessen. Leise seufzte ich und wollte mich gerade wieder dem „spannenden" Kapitel widmen, indem gerade erklärt wurde, wie man sich am besten an sein Opfer heranpirscht ohne, dass es es merkt. Ich seufzte abermals, was in letzter Zeit öfters vorkam.

Mit einem Ruck wurde die Türe zu unserem Schlafsaal aufgerissen und Sirius und James standen im Türrahmen- James mit einem belustigten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und Sirius…ja, Sirius´ Gesichtsausdruck schwankte irgendwo zwischen fuchsteufelswild und tottraurig. Keiner sagte ein Wort, da sie scheinbar von mir erwarteten zu fragen, was denn los sei. Ich zog bloß meine Augenbrauen hoch und wartete und wartete und wartete…

„Was ist?" James sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Willst du gar nicht wissen, was ich gerade erlebt habe?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich bin gerade in ein gutes Buch vertieft, wie du ja siehst" Ich deutete mit dem Kopf auf meine Lektüre, die auf meinem Schoß lag. „Aber wahrscheinlich wirst du mir soundso gleich erzählen, was denn passiert ist."

James sah mich mit einem verwundeten Blick an und antwortete leise. „Nein, schon gut…wenn du es nicht wissen willst. Dann eben nicht. Ich will mich ja nicht aufzwängen. Aber es musst dir klar sein, dass dir eine super Story entgeht…eine wirklich tolle Story, also, ich glaube so was hast du noch nie gehört. Ich meine, sogar mich hat es fast aus den Latschen gekippt. Also"  
„James hör auf. Ich will die Story wissen…wirklich!" Ich lächelte ihn an und machte mir mental eine Notiz mich in nächster Zeit weniger mit James abzugeben.

James strahlte mich bloß an und wollte gerade anfangen zu erzählen, als Sirius das Wort ergriff:" Andrew, mein Freund, also eigentlich jetzt mein Ex-Freund, …..also Andrew hat gerade eben mit mir Schluss gemacht. Mir den Laufpass gegeben. Endgültig." Er hielt seinen Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet und seine Stimme klang weinerlich. Ich hätte Sirius am liebsten in den Arm genommen und getröstet oder wenigstens etwas Nettes gesagt, aber ich wusste nicht, wie man mit Liebeskummer umgeht, da ich selbst noch nie welchen gehabt habe. Und noch viel weniger wusste ich wie ich damit umgehen sollte, dass Sirius gerade von einem Jungen verlassen worden war. Einem Jungen. Mein bester Freund hatte sich voriges Jahr (das war in unserem fünften Jahr) zu Halloween geoutet, was wir anderen drei nicht ernst genommen hatten. Ich meine, wer outet sich schon an Halloween?  
Tja, heute habe ich wenigstens eingesehen, dass es für so was wohl keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt gibt, aber ich konnte es noch immer nicht einsehen, dass Sirius sich für Jungen interessierte. James und Peter war es ziemlich egal mit wem sich Sirius gerade amüsierte. Sie fanden es eher lustig ihn damit aufzuziehen….

Ich warf James einen hilflosen Blick zu und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Sirius der noch immer auf den Boden starrte und nun etwas, dass einem Schluchzen sehr nahe kam von sich gab. James zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bewegte sich dann von der Türe weg und murmelte „Ich hab´s doch gewusst. Kann mir doch nichts vormachen" Super, er war auch keine große Hilfe. Ich legte mein Buch seufzend auf mein Bett und stand auf. „ Hey, Sirius. Er ist es nicht wert. Komm beruhig dich"

Besagter schaute mich wütend an. Seine Augen glitzernden verdächtigt und seine Stimme zitterte. „ Ich soll mich beruhigen. Ich soll mich beruhigen? Sag mal, geht's noch? Er hat mich verlassen….verlassen. Niemand hat mich jemals zuvor verlassen." Ich wusste darauf nichts zu sagen, war ich doch viel zu geschockt Sirius so reden zu hören. Für ihn gab es doch keine Liebe, dachte ich mir immer. Er war bis jetzt immer nur auf Spaß aus. Mir versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz, doch gleichzeitig war da noch etwas. Ich hatte zwar schon vorher gewusst, dass Sirius verlassen wurde, da James es ja laut auf der Treppe herumposaunt hatte, aber es aus seinem Mund zu hören, war irgendwie so…anders. Ich fühlte mich auf eine gewisse Weise glücklich, dass ich von Sirius jetzt nie wieder von diesem Andrew hören würde, dass ich mir nicht jedes Mal mit ansehen müsste, wie sie sich küssten.  
Warum dies so war wusste ich in diesem Augenblick noch nicht, aber zurzeit spielte das keine Rolle. Am wichtigsten war für mich Sirius wieder lachen zu sehen. Ich warf James einen verzweifelten Blick zu, der aber nickte nur, als würde er mir die Erlaubnis geben, Sirius zu umarmen, was mir in diesem Moment am logischsten erschien.

Ich überbrückte die Distanz zwischen uns. Sein Körper versteifte sich zuerst doch dann entspannte Sirius sich und legte seine Arme auf meinen Rücken. Ich strich ihm in Gedanken versunken über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte zu. Langsam beruhigte sich der größere Junge wieder und wir entfernten uns einige Zentimeter voneinander ohne uns vollends von einander zu lösen. Er lächelte mich traurig an und formte mit seinen Lippen ein „Danke". Ich erwiderter dieses Lächeln und wischte ihm mit meiner Hand eine Träne von seiner Wange. „Alles wird gut. Vertrau mir, Sirius"  
Sirius nickte. „Das tue ich." Und in diesem Moment erschien es mir so richtig mit Sirius Arm in Arm dazustehen. Die ganze Situation kam mir irgendwie unwirklich vor. Ich fühlte mich sicher bei meinem Freund. Und, ich wusste nicht, wie ich es beschreiben sollte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte alles so viel Sinn wenn ich in seiner Nähe war und seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Nacken fühlte.

Dieser Augenblick wurde leider unterbrochen, da Peter das Zimmer betrat. „Wasch isch denn los?", frage er mit vollem Mund. Ich hob müde meinen Kopf von Sirius Schulter und hörte wie James im Hintergrund „Es ist alles gut. Keine Sorge, Peter" sagte.

* * *

**_N_**ach etwa drei Wochen konnte man wieder normal mit Sirius reden. Wir mussten zwar noch immer sehr behutsam mit dem Thema „Andrew" umgehen und auch wenn wir ihn im Gang trafen, sahen wir, dass unser Freund noch nicht ganz über die Trennung hinweg war. Ein wichtiger Faktor war auch, dass Andrew der Erste war, der mit Sirius Schluss gemacht hatte und es nicht umgekehrt gewesen war.

Seitdem hatte er wieder mehr Zeit für seine Freunde. Mir fiel stark auf, dass er mir seither mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und sehr viel Zeit mit mir verbrachte. Vielleicht tat er dies ja auch nur, da er mir gegenüber Schuldgefühle haben würde, wenn er nicht mit mir reden würde. (Man muss an dieser Stelle anmerken, dass ich die letzten drei Wochen immer für ihn da war und seine sozusagen „Kummertante" war.)

Ich hoffte, dass meine Vermutung nicht stimmte und Sirius wirklich gerne Zeit mit mir verbrachte. Ich wusste nicht warum ich mir wünschte immer in seiner Nähe zu sein und wieso ich mich immer öfter dabei erwischte ihn einfach anzustarren. In letzter Zeit wurde es zu einer meiner Gewohnheiten das Lichtspiel auf Sirius´ Haaren zu beobachten, oder zu sehen wie sich seine Lippen formten wenn er meinen Namen sagte.

„Hey Remus! Träumst du schon wieder?"

Ich schreckte hoch und blickte geradewegs in Sirius´Augen. „W..was? stotterte ich wenig geistreich.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du mit zum Essen kommst. Ich verhungere gleich." Sirius wischte sich den Bauch und grinste mich an.

„ Oh, ja klar. Ich komme." Mit einem Ruck stand ich von meinem Bett auf und wäre fast gefallen, hätten mich nicht zwei starke Arme aufgefangen.

„Hey, Remus, mein Freund, nicht so stürmisch. Für so was haben wir nach dem Essen noch genug Zeit." Er grinste sein typisches Grinsen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Mir schoss augenblicklich das Blut ins Gesicht und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie rot ich wurde.

„Zeit? Aber ich wollte doch gar nicht.." versuchte ich mich irgendwie herauszureden. In letzter Zeit machte Sirius immer öfter solche anzüglichen Bemerkungen. Dachte er denn, dass ich auch so war wie er. Ich meine, nur weil ich ihn manchmal umarme…. Oh Gott! Was war wenn die anderen auch so über mich dachten?  
„Hallo, Remus. Nicht träumen. Das hatten wir heute schon. Ich wollte dich nicht in …hmm…Verlegenheit bringen. Tut mir leid."

„Äh..schon gut."

Sirius lächelte nur und zog mich dann mit nach draußen. „So jetzt muss ich erstmal was essen"

Er hielt den ganzen Weg über meine Hand und ich bemerkte wie uns ein paar eifersüchtige Mädchen hinterher starrten. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an…so richtig. Ich wünschte Sirius würde meine Hand immer so halten, damit alle denken würden, wir wären ein Paar.

Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf, als ich bemerkte was ich da eben gedacht hatte. Wurde ich jetzt völlig verrückt. Sirius war mein bester Freund. Ich durfte nicht so über ihn denken. Außerdem würde er auch nie so über mich denken. Indem Moment warf mir mein Freund einen Blick über die Schulter zu und lächelte, was ich erwiderte.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

**_I_**n der großen Halle setze ich mich erstmal neben Peter, der schon, genauso wie James, zu essen angefangen hatte. Manchmal wurde mir direkt schlecht, wenn ich den kleinen blonden Jungen neben mir beobachtete. Er schlang alles in sich hinein als würde es kein Morgen geben. Ich hievte dann erstmal etwas auf meinen Teller und fing gedankenverloren zu essen an. Eigentlich war ich gar nicht hungrig. Mein Bauch fühlte sich nämlich noch immer an, als würden tausend Ameisen drin rumkriechen. Ich verstand mein Verhalten in letzter Zeit einfach nicht. Warum wirft es mich so aus der Bahn, wenn mich Sirius berührt oder wenn er mich einfach nur ansieht, so wie er es jetzt auch gerade tat…! Was? Oh mein Gott? Ruhig bleiben, Remus! Sirius ist dein bester Freund, klar sieht er dich mal an. Ist ja nichts Besonderes.

Ich beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre Sirius´ Blick einfach zu begegnen. Er sollte schließlich nicht denken, dass er mich mit seinen Blicken nervös machte….

Ich hob langsam meinen Kopf und sah meinen Freund an, der plötzlich wegschaute. Ich glaubte mir sogar einzubilden, dass er etwas rot war.

Mir war noch nie aufgefallen, dass Sirius´ Gesicht so braungebrannt war. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich noch nie wirklich genau angesehen, musste ich mir eingestehen. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinen Augen, die nun auf sein Essen gerichtet waren. Er hatte lange schwarze Wimpern, die wunderschön zu seinen grauen Augen aussahen. Eine verspielte Strähne fiel ihm ins Gesicht und er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe sie weg zu streichen, da sie sich wahrscheinlich wieder lösen würde. Ich lies meinen Blick nun zu seinen wohlgeformten Lippen gleiten. Ich könnte stundenlang beobachten, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. Ich spürte plötzlich den Drang sie zu berühren und hob meine Hand, als sich Peter neben mir so ruckartig bewegte, dass er mir dabei in die Seite stieß. Ich verschluckte mich an dem Stück Fleisch, das ich gerade gekaut hatte und konnte mich erst nach ein paar Minuten wieder fangen. Ich warf Peter einen wütenden Blick zu, worauf dieser nur entschuldigend lächelte.

Seufzend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und begegnete Sirius´ Blick. Er sah mich besorgt an und ich bemerkte irgendwo am Rande, dass er mit mir sprach, aber ich hörte kein Wort…war nicht im Stande etwas aufzunehmen. Seine Lippen formten wieder meinen Namen und ich wollte aufstehen und ihn küssen. Er starrte mich unentwegt an und ich spürte mein Herz klopfen, so sehr, dass ich fürchtete, jemand könnte es hören. Warum fühlte ich mich in seiner Nähe so …komisch? Früher hat es mir doch auch noch nichts ausgemacht, wenn er mich angesehen hatte. Früher konnte er mich auch berühren ohne, dass er diesen Effekt auf meinen Körper hatte. Ich fing an zu schwitzen, mir wurde heiß und ich hatte diese Ameisen in meinem Bauch, wenn er bei mir war. Was war nur los? Am Vollmond konnte es nicht liegen. Darüber habe ich mich schon bei Madam Pomfrey erkundigt. Einfach die Hormone? Sollte ja in der Pubertät vorkommen..

James räusperte sich. „Ähm, Sirius, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen….unter vier Augen?" Sirius nickte nur während er mich noch immer ansah, riss sich dann doch von mir (?) los und folgte James nach draußen.

Mich wunderte es schon ein bisschen, was meine zwei besten Freunde plötzlich zu besprechen hatten, aber es kümmerte mich nicht länger und ich verwickelte Lily Evans, die in meiner Nähe saß, in ein Gespräch über unsere Zaubertränkehausaufgabe, die für morgen ausständig war.

Nach dem Essen wollte ich in den Schlafsaal gehen um mir ein Buch zu holen, das ich draußen lesen wollte. Es war heute Sonntag und ich hatte vor, das schöne Wetter noch auszukosten. Der Winter würde früh genug kommen.

Als ich die Treppen zu unserem Schlafsaal hinaufstieg hörte ich James´ und Sirius´ streitende Stimmen. „Ach, nicht schon wieder" murmelte ich.

Da ich in ihrem Streit nicht involviert werden wollte, beschloss ich kurzerhand vor der Türe zu warten, bis die Luft wieder rein war. Klar, war es auch nicht richtig zu lauschen, aber ich wollte noch viel weniger da rein gehen und wohlmöglich noch von einem Fluch getroffen werden.

„Du musst endlich mit ihm reden, Sirius. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich habe doch mitbekommen, wie du ihn immer ansiehst"

„James, das ist meine Sache, ok.?"

„Nein, du hast dich schon zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, da warst du noch mit zig andern Typen zusammen. Du wolltest dich doch nur ablenken."

Von was redeten die da bloß? Gut, es ging wieder um einen Neuen von Sirius, aber warum regte das James so dermaßen auf und warum machte es ihn selbst so dermaßen traurig?

„Außerdem, Sirius, wenn du mal genauer nachdenkst sahen alle deine „Beziehungen" ihm verdammt ähnlich: klein, zierlich, blonde Haare, braune Augen."

„Shhh…James hör auf. Ich will davon nichts hören, Also halt gefälligst den Mund. Ich muss mir das echt nicht bieten lassen. Wir sehen uns."

„Ja geh nur. Und lauf vor deinem Problemen weg"  
Plötzlich wurde die Türe geöffnet und vor mir stand ein ziemlich geschockter Sirius, der mich aus aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Hi." brachte, ich wieder mal wenig hilfreich hervor. Was sollte man schon sagen, wenn man lauschend vor seinem eigenen Schlafsaal erwischt wurde.

Sirius antwortete gar nicht, sondern rauschte an mir vorbei und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Sein Verhalten verwirrte mich noch mehr und ich schaute zu James, der nun auf mich zu kam.

„Was hat…" wollte ich gerade anfangen, als James mir das Wort abschnitt.

„Du solltest zu ihm. Ich glaube, mit dir kann er im Moment besser reden, als mit mir. Tja, du hast ja alles gehört" James grinste mich an. Wieso grinste der denn nach einem Streit mit seinem besten Freund nur so bescheuert? Ich wurde nun aus dem Verhalten beider nicht schlau, drehte mich aber trotzdem um und machte mich auf Sirius zu suchen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war er nicht und auch in der Großen Halle konnte ich ihn nicht finden. Nach langem Herumsuchen (in der Bibliothek und in den Klassenzimmern war er ebenfalls nicht) kam mir die Idee. „ Natürlich. Der See. Sirius hält sich meistens dort auf, wenn er allein sein will"

Schnurstracks ging ich Richtung See und sah dann auch von weitem Sirius Silhouette. Er lehnte gegen einen Baum und rauchte vermutlich. Machte er öfters, wenn er angespannt war. Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo. Irgendwie hatte ich Angst ihm jetzt unter die Augen zu treten. Was wäre, wenn ich wieder so nervös werden würde?

Letztendlich kam ich doch bei ihm an. Er hatte mich nicht bemerkt. „ Hey, Sirius"  
Er drehte sich nicht um. „Hey" Seine Stimme klang irgendwie zittrig. Vielleicht war er genauso nervös wie ich. Ach, nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sirius Black, der Herzenbrecher, wurde doch nie nervös. „Ich wollte nicht lauschen, ehrlich. Ich ..ich kam gerade vom Essen und ich …hab euch…na ja streiten gehört und wollte nicht stören. Wurde ja schon oft genug bei einem Streit von euch verletzt." Er lachte gequält und drehte sich zu mir um. Er rauchte nicht.

„ Ich hab auch nichts gehört. Gar nichts." versicherte ich ihm schnell, als er mich einfach mit ruhigem Blick beobachtete ohne etwas zu sagen. „Also, um ehrlich zu sein, etwas habe ich schon gehört, aber nicht viel, also nicht, dass ich jetzt wüsste, warum ihr gestritten habt. Ich hab nur so ein paar Wortfetzen mitgehört. Und dann …" Ich seufzte etwas hilflos. Wieso sagte Sirius denn nichts.

„Sirius, bitte sag was" Ich schaute ihm hilflos in die Augen und als er nichts antwortete, starrte ich nervös auf meine Füße.

„ Remus, hör zu. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Ich…weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Also, du hast doch gehört, dass James und ich über einen Jungen geredet haben, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Und du kannst dir nicht denken über wen wir gesprochen haben?"

Ich verneinte. Sirius seufzte und warf einen Blick zum See. Dann wendete er sich wieder zu mir und als er wieder anfing zu reden, klang seine Stimme noch brüchiger als vorher. Ich sah, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Er war also nervös. Irgendwie erleichterte mich diese Tatsache.

„ Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Wir haben über dich gesprochen."

„Über mich?"

„Ja. Verdammt. Schaltet es bei dir nicht?"

Ich war etwas geschockt, dass er mich so anfuhr und versuchte mir den Diaolog noch mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ich hatte doch betont nicht hingehört.

„Also. Sirius. Ich hab doch versucht nicht zuzuhören."

Sirius seufzte. „Klar." Ich seufzte ebenfalls. „Erzählst du mir trotzdem was mit dir los ist. Ich merk doch, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Bist du noch immer wegen Andrew traurig?"

„Andrew?"

„Ja, Andrew. Dein Ex-Freund. Schon vergessen? Der kleine blonde aus der fünften."

Sirius sah mich verblüfft an, als hätte er wirklich vergessen, dass er vor drei Wochen von dem Jungen abserviert worden war. Dann schien er irgendetwas zu verstehen, was ich natürlich nicht wusste, denn er lachte auf einmal leise auf.

„Ach, Remus. Du solltest dir wirklich mal angewöhnen an Türen zu lauschen. Dann müsste ich dir jetzt nicht alles erklären."

„Was erklären?" Ich verlor zwar für gewöhnlich nie die Beherrschung, aber ich kam mir mit der Zeit echt doof vor, was mich aggressiv machte.

Sirius kam langsam auf mich zu und ich spürte wieder mein Herz wie wild klopfen.

„Remus. Die ganzen Typen, mit denen ich was hatte…die haben mir doch nicht wirklich was bedeutet. Ich habe immer nur versucht meinen Liebeskummer für eine gewisse Person zu ertränken und hab mir dann irgendjemanden gesucht, der ihm ähnlich war. Verstehst du?"

Ich wurde mit jedem Wort, dass er sagte wütender. „Du hast nur mit ihnen gespielt? Sie waren nur dein „Spielzeug"? Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt vollkommen? Ich wusste zwar, dass du ein Casanova bist, aber, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist. Sirius, ist dir nicht klar, dass diese Jungen dich geliebt haben!"

Ich schäumte nur so vor Wut. Dass ich jahrelang mit so einem Typen befreundet war, erschien mir jetzt fast surreal.

„Ja willst du nichts drauf sagen, oder hat es dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen? Oh Gott, wie konnte ich nur so viele Jahre mit dir befreundet sein. Und James? Hat er die ganze Zeit von deinen dreckigen Spielchen gewusst? Wahrscheinlich hat er dich bis jetzt immer dazu ermutigt oder? Ihr zwei habt so einen an der Klatsche…"

Sirius wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um etwas zu erwidern, aber ich lies ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„ Du musst mir nichts erzählen, Black. Ich kenne dich doch. Versuche dich nicht da raus zu reden. Nur gut, dass James jetzt eingesehen hat, dass es nicht mehr so weitergehen kann. Sag mal. Verstehst du eigentlich gar nichts, du Vollidiot. Sie haben dich geliebt und du hast …"

„Ich liebe dich! Verdammt, ich liebe dich."

Ich lachte leise, oder zumindest versuchte ich es. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Meine ganze Wut war verflogen und nun stand ich vollends unter Schock.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt von Anfang an. Seit ich erkannt habe, dass ich mich zu Jungen hingezogen fühle, warst da immer du. Ich meine, du warst so irgendwie der Grund wieso ich beschlossen habe mich zu outen. Tja viel zu beschließen gab es ja nicht. Ich meine, ich war schon immer so schätze ich.."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also, was ich sagen will. Ich liebe dich, Remus. Die ganzen Jungen…ich wollte mich mit denen nur ablenken. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es heute gehört hast oder ob es dir selbst aufgefallen ist, aber meine festen Freunde hatten alle eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dir. Ich wollte dir doch all die Jahre nur nahe sein. Ich wollte nur in deiner Nähe sein, auch wenn es wehgetan hat. Oh mein Gott. Es fällt mir so furchtbar schwer dir das zu sagen.  
Wenn ich bei dir war, war ich glücklich und unglücklich zu selben Zeit. Ich wollte dich berühren und gleichzeitig von mir stoßen. Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst. Ich dachte immer, dass es nicht normal sei einen Jungen zu lieben und du warst…bist mein bester Freund. Die ganzen Jahre hielt ich es in deiner Nähe fast nicht aus, aber ohne dich war es noch viel schlimmer. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich war so dumm. Ich habe die andern nur ausgenutzt, damit ich nicht selbst leiden musste. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du mich auch lieben könntest. Und vor drei Wochen, da hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du es auch tun würdest. Du hast mich getröstet und mich festgehalten. Und tja, manchmal da habe ich geglaubt, dass du mich kurz berühren würdest, weil du dasselbe für mich empfinden würdest. Dass deine ….Gefühle für mich mehr als nur…Freundschaft waren…"

Seine Stimme war nur mehr ein Flüstern.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit sah er mir fragend in die Augen.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich war viel zu geschockt um etwas zu machen geschweige denn etwas zu sagen. Mein bester Freund hatte mir gerade die Liebe gestanden. Mein bester Freund….Sirius…er liebte mich!  
Langsam begann ich zu verstehen, was er mir da gesagt hatte. Er liebte mich! Und je öfter ich mir diesen Satz vorsagte umso glücklicher wurde ich.

„Remus…bitte sag was. Hasst du mich jetzt?"

Ich lächelte und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Wie könnte ich dich jemals hassen, Sirius?"

Sein Gesicht strahlte und ich erwiderte dieses ehrliche Lächeln.

Dann, ohne lange nachzudenken, überbrückte ich die letzten Meter, die uns voneinander trennten und küsste ihn.

Nun hatte ich endlich erkannt, dass auch ich Sirius liebte. Ich hatte ihn wohl schon die ganze Zeit über geliebt.

* * *

**Puhh, endlich geschafft. Ich bin jetzt neun Stunden am Stück dran gesessen. ( es ist gerade 3:40 und ich bin jetzt hundemüde)  
So, ich hoffe euch hat sie gefallen. Ist meine erste Harry Potter FF, also habt Erbarmen mit mir!**


End file.
